


Right Foot Blue

by MaddieWritesStucky (Madeleine_Ward)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Don’t copy to another site, Gay Panic, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Requited Love, Steve Has No Chill, Twister as a catalyst for Confessions, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Ward/pseuds/MaddieWritesStucky
Summary: Steve is sweating.Sweating and regretting.He is not bullet proof. He is not invincible. And he does not have a single fucking shred of self preservation.Everyone else is right and he is wrong, because he’s on top of his best friend slash secret obsession and he’s just popped a boner, and it’s his own goddamn fault for agreeing to play this stupid game in the first place.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Right Foot Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt game "I wish you would write a fic where..."
> 
> Prompt: 'Steve and Bucky are playing Twister, and things get embarrassingly awkward. Fast' requested by the queen of humor herself, Kalee60!

Steve’s sense of self preservation has always been a hotly contested topic - he maintains that he has one, and every single other person he has ever met in his life insists that he doesn’t. 

Every single time the issue has arisen, Steve has held staunch to the assertion that although his risks might be innumerable, they are _always_ calculated, and he’s yet to take one he hasn’t walked away from in much the same state as he began.

...Steve’s beginning to think that he may not be able to make that assertion anymore after tonight, given the position he now finds himself in. 

“You heard the man, Rogers - right foot on blue, what are you waiting for?” 

Nat’s grin and her tone of voice and her goddamn shrewd twinkly eyes say that she knows exactly what he’s waiting for - for the last available blue dot on the twister mat to magically jump to a spot that _won’t_ mean Steve has to practically straddle Bucky’s crotch. 

“Come on man, the sooner we end this, the sooner I get Barton’s hand away from my junk!” Sam laughs. 

Clint comes back with something about it being everything Sam has secretly desired for years, but the only thing Steve can focus on right now is the entirely unfamiliar shade of pink Bucky’s cheeks have turned, and the way his lips have ticked up at one corner. 

“Okay, just, let me…” Steve pauses a moment, and sincerely considers throwing the game; faking a dumb slip and running back to his room to spend another seventy years not examining why his nervous system floods electric at the idea of his dick being in close proximity to Bucky’s. 

But that would only raise more eyebrows and more questions and more _suspicion_ , given that the innocuous blue dot would be well within his reach even if he weren’t genetically enhanced. 

So he shifts, slow and careful, throwing his leg over Bucky’s hip and keeping his eyes carefully fixed on a safe point at the center of Bucky’s chest. 

He feels like he’s made up of eighty percent adrenaline, and twenty percent unrequited gay pining. He’s sure Bucky’s ears must be picking up on the erratic thump of his pulse, but he doesn’t say anything. 

No one does, except for a long suffering _‘finally!’_ from Sam, and the game goes on. 

T’Challa spins the wheel, and calls out an instruction for Clint, and Steve tries very hard not to think about the fact that there’s only two inches of daylight between his dick and its lifelong object of unspoken desire. 

“God, my knees really ain’t built for this bendy shit,” Bucky huffs quietly as Sam and Clint argue amongst themselves about who’s in the worse position. “Sorry, I gotta—”

Bucky flexes his thighs, pushes his hips up a little until the gap between their bodies closes, and oh god, _oh god..._

“That’s better,” Bucky sighs, his voice edged in a smirk that Steve can definitely hear, but refuses to look at. “You okay like this?”

Steve is sweating. 

Sweating and regretting. 

He is not bullet proof. He is not invincible. And he does not have a single fucking shred of self preservation. 

Everyone else is right and he is wrong, because he’s on top of his best friend slash secret obsession and he’s just popped a boner, and it’s his own goddamn fault for agreeing to play this stupid game in the first place.

“I’m fine,” he grits out, clenching his teeth and exhaling a slow breath through his nose. 

Bucky shifts a little beneath him, rolls his shoulders so his chest arches up toward Steve.

“You sure about that? Sure it’s not too _hard,_ being in this position?” 

Bucky drops his voice to something that hits Steve square in the teenage fantasy, and rolls his hips up; just a tiny, quick movement that rubs his zipper hard up against Steve’s cock. 

Steve caves. 

“Oh no, I’m falling,” he gasps weakly, forgetting to fall at all in his haste to push up and off of Bucky. 

He stumbles away from the mat and turns himself toward the door, pointing his crotch that may as well be a billboard that reads ‘ _hot for Bucky! See it here first!_ away from his team mates.

“Wow, I am _tired,”_ he sighs, breathing the most unconvincing yawn ever as he makes his way toward the exit. “Great game everyone. See you tomorrow.” 

There’s a confused chorus from behind him as he tosses a wave over his shoulder and strides out of the room, but he doesn’t look back. He heads directly for the stairwell, because the last thing he needs right now is for someone to walk in on him and his still-raging erection in the elevator.

The damn thing hasn’t flagged in the slightest - yet another part of him that apparently has zero sense of self preservation. If the Barnes-inflicted Boner won’t even be tanked by the abject humiliation it just faced, there is no hope to be had in this world.

Nervous laughter is bubbling, uncontrolled, out of Steve and echoing around the empty stairwell as he bounds up the stairs three at a time - an absolute picture of low-level mental breakdown. 

‘ _I’m fine’..._ Jesus, Steve hasn’t been ‘fine’ a day of his life since he realized he was in love with his best friend, and he sure as hell wasn’t fine springing a hard on literally right up against his body. 

There’s no way Bucky didn’t feel it, either, with the way his hips had been pushed right up against Steve’s. There will be no playing it off, no good reason he could possibly give for what just happened other than the truth, but Steve’s frantically attempting to concoct an excuse anyway when he exits the stairwell, and finds Bucky leaning up against the door of his apartment.

“Shit,” Steve squeaks, very nearly cupping his hands over his dick like that wouldn’t make this whole thing even more juvenile than it already is. 

“Steven.” Bucky greets him slowly, his face neutral save for the smile that’s so nearly there at the corners of his mouth. 

He pushes off the door and walks toward Steve, his eyes trailing down the length of Steve’s body, and Steve tries to wrap his lips around some form of coherent response. 

“Bucky, I…” 

_I’m sorry I got hard?_

_I did not mean for my penis to touch you?_

_I will be hurling myself into the sun at precisely five-thirty am tomorrow, if you wanna watch?_

He’s got nothing, not a single fucking thing he can say that wouldn’t make it all a million times worse. 

But Bucky is waiting; Bucky has a brow arched and is stepping in close, waiting for Steve to speak. 

Bucky is staring Steve down with the kind of expression Steve has never seen on his face before, and any minute now he’s gonna tell Steve that he cannot possibly remain friends with him now that he knows what his cock feels like pressed against him.

Bucky is…

...Bucky is putting his hands on Steve’s chest, and backing him up against the wall.

“You’re _hard,_ Steve.” 

He slides his hands up over Steve’s pecs and plants them against the wall either side of Steve’s head, caging in Steve’s body. 

Steve nods dumbly, his lungs suddenly on strike. “I...yes. I am.” 

“You wanna tell me why?” 

Bucky keeps his voice low and his eyes fixed on Steve’s. He leans his weight in a little closer, close enough that their chests might touch if Steve could draw in a full breath, and he holds there while Steve’s entire existence narrows down to this exact point.

Of all the ways Steve had pictured this happening, of all the circumstances he’d thought might surround the near-impossibility of him ever confessing his feelings to Bucky...an ill-timed boner had never factored into the equation.

“I just...we were close, and you were... _under_ me...” 

Steve almost winces at the indirectness of it even as the words leave his mouth, but Bucky’s nodding, and that almost smile is growing as he watches Steve’s cheeks go up in flames.

“I was,” he hums, his eyes flicking down to Steve’s mouth. “...You wanna do it again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm maddiewritesstucky on tumblr if you wanna talk! x


End file.
